


Kuroo x Tsukishima

by Jigoku_no_hono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Rapist, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Angst and Porn, Ass Tearing, Beating, Blindfolds, Blood, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Hallucinations, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Mouth gag, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Pain, Rape, Whipping, anal rape, oral rape, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Tsukishima Kei an omega third year is not yet fully mated to Kuroo Tetsuro his soul mate since the two can't spend as much time together as they would want to. On one of those rare occasions where they're together Kei is abducted by an Alpha he is more familiar with than he knows. There Kei is raped and abused by the alpha as memories of Kuroo are the only thing keeping him sane.Detailed rape and abuse
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Male Rapist - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Kuroo x Tsukishima

Everything was dark, he felt something on his eyelet when he tried to reach up and touch his eyes he noticed that his hands and feet were numb. He couldn't move his legs. He felt paralysed the continuous thumping in his head didn't help as he felt his breath quicken. He tried to calm down by inhaling deeply only to smell a strong musky smell. It was as if he was locked in a wet basement of some sort. The Blond tried twitching his fingers but he felt nothing. His eyes widened as he tried with his feet, his legs, his shoulders, anything. But nothing moved. The sharp intakes of air burned his lungs as his mind raced over thoughts and memories trying to figure out where he was. He tried to remember anything. He clamped his eyes shut and tried, tried so hard to think when a wave of pain hit him. The Omega gasped out before a shuddered breath left his small plump lips. Where was he? What was going on? Why was his body not moving? What was happening? His mind raced at a mile a minute before it just stopped. A memory slowly played itself out in front of his eyes, even in the pitch darkness it was bright.

He and Kuroo were walking hand in hand the Black haired Alpha spoke for most of their slow journey towards the train station. The fresh winter air pricked at Tsukishima's skin as they walked. The small lamps on the road was the only light source the two had but that didn't bother them, they rather enjoyed it. The comfortable warm hand that held his own made a sensation bubble within him one that Kei would never admit to having anywhere outside the bedroom. Tetsuro chuckled when he faced his tall Omega.

"You're so cute when you blush!" teased his Alpha causing Tsukishima's face to redden drastically.

"Were you thinking about doing it?" teased Tetsuro jokingly but at Kei's subconscious reaction the older male covered his mouth and red dusted his cheeks. Kuroo came to a sudden halt that startled Tsukki but not as much as the sudden embrace he was in.

"Well do it the next time you come over" whispered Kuroo huskily into Kei's ear before he gave it a peck and started trailing kisses down the Omegas neck. A pleasurable shudder ran down Tsukishima's spine as he caught a moan in his chest.

"N-Not here!" gasped out Tsukki as he quickly pushed Kuroo off him but only a small distance.

"Why?" asked the Alpha lust swimming in his eyes as he felt his own hormones to start acting up,

"Its cold and we're in public!" Exclaimed Tsukishima as he felt his legs trembling and starting to buckle under him from the scent of his soulmate. Tetsuro caught his mate as he saw the blond loose footing.

"Ok" he murmured as he steadied Kei on his feet and started walking again this time in silence. Both were horny now. They could tell. Kei from the slight wetness between his thighs and Kuroo from the light bulge in his pants. He was glad he had put on a long coat otherwise his Omega would be far more embarrassed than he already was. The thought caused a light chuckle to escape Tetsuro's lips one that made Kei fall in love with him all over again. 

But that was where the memory stopped. Tsukishima couldn't remember anything after the quiet walk. He couldn't remember ever reaching the train station. He couldn't remember parting from his mate. Was Kuroo also in such a situation? Kei questioned himself and then a frown creased his forehead. Impossible. He thought, not his mate, he wouldn't go down easily he was Kei's Alpha after all.

Kei knew he had been kidnapped. It was obvious by the fact that he was a male Omega, a rare sight. Something many desired to obtain. Somehow, when Tsukishima went to high school there were 3 male Omegas except for himself on his volleyball team, that was the most surprising thing to him. Many didn't think he was an Omega simply by the sheer power that he radiated at times but he was still an omega. He was still the most likely person to get kidnapped. He had been warned of this as a kid. He knew what would happen and Tsukki could only shudder at the though.

He felt his lungs burn all of a sudden, only then truly realising that he was starting to hyperventilate. He hated his own emotions. Especially those of fear. He had always pushed them down but he couldn't anymore. His body racked with silent sobs as tears stained the fabric around his eyes. He slowly steadied his breaths and started to feel his body again, bit by bit. 

It was only then that he realised he was completely naked. His hands and feet were bound to metal chains that only gave him a little room to move. He could feel his pointing headache increase as he felt the aches in his body becoming more prominent. He took in a sharp breath when he heard an old rusty metal door creak open. The musky smell of the room was quickly overpowered by the scent of an Alpha.

The pheromones that wafted off his body smelled like a sewer system, rotten and vile. Tsukishima could smell the lust coming off the Alpha in waves as well as another scent but he couldn't quite place it, not when his mind was going over worst case scenarios and his breath picked up considerably. Fear. Oh how Tsukishima hated it and hated showing it but he couldn't help it. He was too vulnerable. He felt exposed. Then heavy footsteps echoed throughout the damp room before a deep menacing chuckle reverberated from the walls.

"You're finally awake!" The voice of his assailant was deep, so deep it reminded him of an endless abyss one would stay away from. No not the endless abyss like his mates eyes not a beautiful one which enticed no one that would grab you and eat you whole. An abyss meant for destruction and not anything else. The dark voice dripped with lust and Tsukishima froze. He held his breath and felt his body start to cool. He wanted to run

"Not willing to talk?" venom. This voice was a poison. One that could easily kill him, "don't worry you'll get there soon!" he sounded aroused, the deathly scent thickening in the room, and Tsukishima's mind clung to every word, it was a threat to Kei's safety and he knew it, "I'll make you scream my name!" then the heavy door shut with a loud bang.

Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief when the Alphas smell dissipated from the room. But left to his own thoughts the short lived sigh of relief was quickly covered by panic. He knew what all Alphas wanted to do to an Omega. It was obvious since it was happening all the time everywhere. Omega rape wasn't even being reported anymore due to the norm it had become and that disgusted Tsukishima to no end. As he thought of what was impending Tsukishima couldn't help but start shaking a bit. He had done it before with Kuroo so he knew how it felt to have sex but having someone force himself on Tsukki was a whole other story. He was scared. Scared out of him mind. He thought to what could happen. Thought to what would come afterwards.

"I was planning on doing this when you were in heat but now's probably the only chance I'll get!" the Alpha cooed when he suddenly reappeared in the room. Tsukishima hadn't noticed his presence until the Alpha spoke up but that only caused him to freeze in fear. Although his legs covered his junk he still felt to exposed to the prying eyes he could feel scanning his body. He heard the dangerous footsteps come closer before they stopped right at his feet.

"Spread your legs!" The Alpha growled out lowly so much so that a whimper escaped the Omega but he did not comply.

"Spread your legs!" He roared out causing Tsukki to visibly flinch but his legs stayed shut, the Alpha shouted one more time before he lost it. 

The Alphas heavy footsteps thundered though the room as he made his way to the tied up Omega. He dropped down to the floor grabbing Tsukishima's knees. He tightened his hold so much so that Kai had to grit his teeth in pain. He was about to shatter his knees to bits, in the momentary laps of Kei's concentration the Alpha pried the legs apart forcefully bruising them heavily. Kei's member was staring to be exposed along with his asshole which caused him to struggle even more. When his legs were fully apart and pushed against the floors he felt his assailant shift. He felt a knee on each of his legs holding them down. The Omega squirmed a silent cry of desperation left him as he clenched his hands. He couldn't see what the other was doing but when he felt a warm breath against his member a shiver of disgust ran up Tsukishima's spine.

"You'll be punished for that!" The Alpha growled but not in anger but more in amusement and excitement. Tsukishima started to try and throw the Alpha off him by bucking him but nothing worked. He felt drained, dizzy and tired as his struggle lessened,

"The more you struggle the more it'll hurt" he teased as he grabbed the Omega's cock. Tsukishima flinched at the unfamiliar rubbing his cock up and down. The hands were rough large and calloused forcefully moving up and down trying to get the Omega hard but nothing seemed to work which angered the Alpha more. He then gripped the cock tightly so tight that Kei grunted in pain and a small whine escaped his lips, but nothing could have prepared Kei for what was to come. He felt something cold press the tip of his cock which made him more uncomfortable than he already was. The with force he felt the cold thick metal enter his dick, a cry escaped Tsukishima's lips as his hands clenched in pain. He felt the metal push his dick apart from the inside causing it to throb in pain as Tsukki tried to reach down to remove it. As Kei struggled against the restraints he felt a step being tied around the tip of his cock presumably to keep the rod in place and another tightly around the base. With how tightly the strap was tied around his cock even if Tsukishima wanted to cum he wouldn't be able to.

"From now on you're going to come just from your ass-pussy ok!" The man demanded his voice low and threatening as his breath brushed against the Omega's cock. He felt something touch his member and heard a deep inhale. This Alpha was disgusting and rotten to the core in Tsukishima's mind, which was being clouded by the pain that was shooting up his crotch every time the man squeezed his hand around it. 

Kei couldn't help but cry again as an image of his mate flooded his mind. He wanted the straps to be off, he wanted the chains gone he wanted to be home and safe and not there anywhere but where he currently was. As Tsukki struggled against the restraints trying to get to his cock to pull the rod out a powerful hit forced his head to jerk to the side. It took a few seconds for him to register the slap that caused tears to prick at his eyes and a purple bruise to start forming. He had blacked out for a second which he could tell by the unbearable ringing that resounded within his ears.

"Don't struggle!" The Alpha sneered as his breath started to travel up Kei's chest "or I'll put in a bigger one!" He whispered next the the Omegas ear and bit it causing Tsukishima to whimper and freeze. His member throbbed in pain. Kei inhaled sharply as he felt warm calloused hands run up his cold bare chest causing his hairs to stand on edge as he pushed himself into the ground drying to get as far away from the hands as possible. The hands stopped at one of his nipples and started rubbing and caressing it. Kei shivered in fear and tightened his small lips when he felt a hot breath against them.

"I'll re-wire you so that you'll never be able to enjoy being with your Alpha ever again!" Kei's eyes although covered by a blindfold widened and a shudder ran down his spine. He held back a whimper as his thoughts went to Tetsuro causing memories to resurface.

"Kei!" Kuroo panted as his cock rubbed against the blonds hole.

"p-Put it in.." The taller one whined a gasp escaping his lips as his hands tightened around the bed sheets, "p-Please!" At the sudden plea that left Kei's lips the Alphas eyes opened wide and looked at Kei's erotic face before he put his member into his mate. A loud moan escaped Tsukki's lips and he tightened his grip on the sheets even more as he clenched his eyes and his insides. This caused Kuroo to grind in pleasure as he lifted the blonde onto his legs and the Omega wrapped his arms around his Alphas neck. Kuroo started to move inside Kei quickly pushing him up and down on his member causing Kei to let out noises he would have never imagined. His hands started to travel up to the Black hair that was silkier then he though and at a sudden deep thrust he tightened his hold pulling the hair. A shiver of pleasure ran up Tetsuro's back and he immediately kissed Kei's lips. Their heated kiss didn't last long as Kei gasped out in pleasure with another deep thrust from his mate. To satisfy Kei Kuroo trailed kisses on his jawline before traveling down to the Omega's neck and scent glands leaving Kei breathless.

"Stop looking so cute!" The deep seductive voice brought Kei quickly out of his memory and tears streamed down his face at the realisation of the situation he was in. He noticed his member had gotten hard at the thought of Kuroo but the pain from the metal rod within him and the constant pulling and rubbing of his nipples caused his arousal to die down quickly. At the realisation of what had happened the man pinched the Omega's nipples hard before bringing his lips down to suck on them. The wetness on them along with the tongue that went over it and the teeth that pulled at the buds caused Tsukki to intake a sharp breath.

"You know, I've only ever done it with woman this way, so why don't you act like the slutty girl you are?" The man cooed as he brought his lips down on Kei's. The blond struggled and tried to pull away which earned him another slap.

"The last girls I did it with were also Omega's!" The voice taunted as it moved away from his face "and god did she scream!" he continued his pitch increasing as his lips curled up into a smile "for a 12 year old she was pretty loud!" Kei's eyes widened at the sudden knowledge and felt as though he was going to throw up on the spot. That was when he remembered the news he had watched with Tetsuro

Tsukki sat on the couch as he smelled the scent of burnt food from the kitchen. Kuroo was trying to cook once again but it didn't seem to be working out very well. The quiet chuckle that escaped the Omegas lips was quickly covered by the news.

"A serial kidnapper has been going around Tokyo kidnapping young Omega's that were close to their heat. No information is known about the kidnapper except for the fact that he has raped a total of 12 Female Omegas between the ages of 10-25 and has impregnated them all. The only information that was made public by the victims is that he is an Alpha with the ability to keep them locked up in a room with no civilisation close by. This is a message to all un mated Omegas be careful when going out, make sure to lock your doors and windows as the assailant is currently on the loose without a victim in his grasp" The news didn't end there but the Omega was pulled out of his slight trance by the arms of his mate wrapped around his torso.

This was the rapist that the news were talking about. Kei choked on a sob that caught in his throat. He was going to be impregnated by someone other than his mate. The fear and despair that radiated off Kei in waves and wafted into the air covering the entire room caused a sigh of pleasure to come form the Alpha.

"You smell so nice! Especially when you get scared" The Alpha hummed as his hands slowly moved up and down Tsukishima's side. The fingers slowly caressed the Omega's crevices and moved up and down softly and slowly causing Kei's hairs to stand on edge. Noticing Kei's obvious discomfort the Alpha chuckled and spoke menacingly.

"I'll stop this if you beg me to!" At the words Kei wanted so bad to give in and beg his kidnapper to stop touching him where only his mate was allowed to touch him, but Kei's personality caused him to bite his tongue and think about the words. Only then did he realise that it was phrased so that if Tsukki were to beg the Alpha would move to doing something else which caused him to grit his teeth. If he wasn't the way he was he would have fallen for the obvious trap.

"God you're no fun!" Sighed his aggressor in anger and frustration the thick smell of both covering the room. Kei wanted to whine or do something but the pain that was still flowing from his member caused the Omega to simply lie there silently. As the silence engulfed the room Kei heard a puff of air from next to him and the the unzipping of pants then the sound of them slowly being pulled off legs, something he remembered Tetsuro trying to seduce him with but this time it was more frightening than anything else. Then he felt air move quickly above his chest before his head was grabbed roughly. His small mouth was forced open by two hands before a hard cock was shoved into his throat. The Omega tried gasping for breath before a low threat left the Alphas lips.

"Bite it and I'll shove it in your ass!" This caused Kei to still as he felt it being pushed deeper into his mouth and down his throat, until the base of the cock and the mans pubic hair was up against Kei's mouth. He couldn't breath, he felt like gagging. Tears pricked at the blond's eyes as it was forcefully pushed in and out continuously. Kei fought against the restraints trying to get the man off him as he struggled for air but nothing worked

“Make sure to take in all my Semen properly, ok?!” Taunted the Alpha as he started thrusting faster and harder Tsukishima’s mouth was at the Alphas base and then at his tip so quickly that he was getting dizzy. It took a while before the Alpha came and he came for long. A good minute passed before all the sperm was sent down Tsukishima’s throat and once released he couldn’t help but cough and wheeze for air. The wind was soon knocked out of him again by a harsh kick to the chest.

“I told you to take in all of it!” The Alpha bellowed in rage before he grabbed Tsukishima’s face and pressed it against the sperm on the floor.

“Lick it up!” He commanded, but Tsukishima refused. He did not move he simply stayed still the Alpha took this opportunity to kick Tsukishima’s face and smash it hard against the concrete. Blood ran down the side of Tsukishima’s head as he felt himself loose control of his body. 

His head was then lifted again and the Alphas cock was forced into his mouth.

“Clean it!” The Alpha shouted getting irritated with how in-complacent this omega was.

When Tsukishima didn’t do as Told the Alpha lost it. He went down to Tsukishima’s legs spread them apart and without stretching out his asshole first the Alpha forced his massive cock into Tsukishima. Tsukki could only gasp and cry out in pain at the feeling of his ass being torn and the blood trickling down the sides. The Alpha didn’t care however and started thrusting quickly. He thrust and thrust, pushed deep into Kei and pulled out harshly before pushing in again. He was a lot smaller than Kuroo, thought Kei as he lay there lifeless like a doll being pushed forwards and backwards. This Alpha couldn’t hit the spots that would cause Kei to start to build up. No this Alpha was nothing to Kei. A few minutes in to having his ass raped the Alpha could tell Tsukishima wasn’t reacting. An angry growl left the Alphas mouth before her grabbed Kei’s cock and started jerking him off. This had jerked Tsukishima. Kuroo usually played with him member a bit before and during sex. His Alpha was a lot more gentle though, while this Alpha had roughly grabbed his unaffected member and started rubbing up and down harshly bruising even that part of him. He was hitting spots Kei didn’t want him to touch and soon he felt himself build. He wanted to come form his member. He tried to reach down to stop the Alpha but nothing helped. The Alpha then grabbed the plug and started to move it deeper into Tsukishima’s member and then a little out. Kei’s mind was starting to gaze over. He had never felt this before. He didn’t like it. His body was reacting because it was forced to but he didn’t want to. A few minutes longer and his balls were being fondled he felt his climax coming but the alpha had already come a few times inside of him and he wanted the warm substance that filled him out. He never felt like rejecting it as much as he did now. When the Alpha pushed the plug in too deep Kei clenched his body in pain earning a moan from the Alpha as his member was being clenched.

“You liked that!” The Alpha exclaimed easily ignoring the pained whimpers that left Kei’s lips almost silently. The Alpha pulled out and Tsukishima felt relieved only to have a plug shoved into his ass stopping any of the disgusting cum from leaving his body. The Alphas footsteps echoed in the room as he walked a little away and then came back. Tsukishima wasn’t feeling safer by the distance between him and his assailant instead he felt more terrified his body trembled visibly in fear. The Alpha immediate went between the Omegas hips and harshly pulled out the plug in Tsukishima’s cock. A pained gasp escaped him as tears steamed down his face but soon after a thicker longer plug was shoved in, in its stead. Tsukishima cried out in pain as his hands and feet fought against the cuffs but to no avail. The Alpha took that opportunity to shove the urethral plug deeper into Kei’s cock earning yet another cry from the 3rd year. 

“Take... it... out!” Panted Tsukishima as he felt a wave of pain overcome him.

“Not until you come with your pussy!” The alpha sneered and roughly shoved his lips onto Kei’s. The mans teeth broke the skin on his lips and blood flowed from them as the man tried to Kiss him. Kei tried to move his head away but the man forcefully gripped his jaw and pried it open. His tongue slipped into Tsukki's small mouth. He tried to struggle out of the mans grip but his hands were everywhere. Fondling his member pushing the plug deeper causing tears to spill from his eyes as the pain radiated up his body. He ran his hands up his thighs and sides, stabbing into his flesh, scraping and bruising it as he pushed down on it. Kei struggles and struggled hard but soon the energy was starting to disappear. He was now lying there with a triumphant Alpha on top of him. Not his Alpha but some other disgusting one. The man left Kei again but only for a second then Tsukishima felt the plug in his ass being removed and something else being shoved in.

“Since I don’t seem to be big enough this should do!” The Alpha laughed into Kei’s ear as he shoved a hard object into Kei’s ass, it was thick, thicker than the mans cock, it wasn't very long but it was cold and hard. Kei shivered at the freezing metal object that had been forced into him. Then he felt the Alphas cock penetrate behind him pushing the object to his sweet spot, a knot built within him and a pleasurable gasp escaped his lips. His toes curled up and his back arched into it pushing the man's member further in to his it better. But only seconds later Kei cried out in pain and hurt as his sweet spot was being pounded by someone other than Kuroo. He was whispering apologize to the older male, more tears running down his face than when he was in pain.

“Call my name!” The Alpha orders as he thrust once again, Kei’s member twitching at the sensation, his insides clenching.

“N-No!” Kei stuttered out in mental pain as he felt another thrust which caused shivers of pleasure to run down his back.

“Still not deep enough I see!” The Alpha called as he pulled out allowing the omega to take a staggered breath before he shoved another identically hard and cold object into him, the new object that had been forced in pushed on the first, Kei moaned out when he felt the smaller cock enter him and push the two metal pieces at his cum spot. His cock reacted immediately standing up as he tried to get it in even deeper. He felt the object push against his uterus and Kei cried out again in a wave of pleasure. The object was pushing against it over and over so harshly that it hurt but it felt soo nice. The younger male felt his body shiver in pleasure and his mind starting to go mush, he wanted more, he wanted it deeper. As such though engulfed the Omega he could only mutter out apology after apology to Kuroo. The Alpha noticing Kei's immediate change undid Tsukishima’s chains around his arms and sat him on top of him and pushed in further earning a cry of pain from the teen before a moan of pleasure followed. The Omega clutched into the firm body of his rapist as he was lifted and lowered onto the cock. The mans lips crashed onto Tsukki's and the other could not stop himself from kissing back. 

“You will get my children!” The Alpha shouted, a sick smile gracing his face

“You will be my mate!” He said sinisterly.

“You’re the only one suitable!” He laughed and dread speed across Tsukishima’s entire body. The Alpha was climaxing inside him yet again and Tsukishima couldn’t help but whine at the sensation, but his body loved it, it shook as it tried to cum as well but the plug stopped him. The Alpha then threw the Omega off him and walked out of the room.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow!” Mused the Alpha as the door creaked closed.

Kuroo sat in his work chair tapping his leg nervously as he looked at his screen. Tsukishima hadn’t texted him back in two days. This wasn’t normal. Tsuksihima always texted. The third year may have nagged about it but he still texted, always on time. Kuroo already knew Tsukishima’s Heat by heart and so he knew it wasn’t coming for the next few weeks. He was getting more and more impatient when he suddenly heard his phone ding. Kuroo immediately grabbed it and opened the messages only to stare at the screen in horrid disgust. There he was. Tsukkishima. His Tsukishima. He was lying back on a cement floor a type of plug in his member visible, his hands and feet tied up to parts of the floor. Semen was pouring out of the younger boys ass and the blind fold that covered his eyes was stained with tears. Bruises litters his body as well as a few deep bleeding cuts.

“Find me if you love him!” Taunted the message written at the bottom, then the typing symbol appeared,

“Before I make him fully mine!” The text read and Tetsuro was about to crush his phone in anger but it was the only evidence he had so he refrained from doing so.

Tsuksihima woke with a start. His hands were now tied above his head and he was kneeling on the ground. His member still having the massive plug in it but his ass was free of both semen and the plug. 

“Finally awake!” The Alpha taunted as he laughed.

“Let’s start then shall we!” He spoke viciously and Kei didn’t know why until he felt the air being knocked out of him, his body jerked forward and a sharp stinging sensation enveloped his back, before the harsh noise of his back being whipped filled his ears.

“You’re gonna love this!” The Alpha cackled as he stuck Tsukishima’s back again a cry of pin echoed throughout the small room. He hit him over and over and over until Kei could no longer keep count of the lashes, his brain was filled with pain and fear. He wanted it to stop he wanted to beg but couldn't he thought by the amount of time that had passed that the mans arm would fall off but he simply continued. He felt blood running down his back and legs making him feel stickier than he already was. He braced himself for another hit but instead feels the Alphas cock in his ass again. Tsukishima writhes against him but it does nothing but arouse the other who took out a toy and shoved it into Tsukishima’s ass next to his cock. Both the toy and the Alphas cock here harshly pushing into Tsukishima’s ass before the alpha came in him. The Alpha then pulled out the toy as he kept pumping before shoving the toy into Kei’s mouth. He thrust them in and out at the same time while also fondling his balls and pushing down on the plug every now and then. Tsukishima could feel his member staring to react to the mans touch but Kei kept thinking of Kuroos unattractive pheromones which would always tune this Alphas advances down. This deserved his a punch to his face that knocked him out momentarily. It was however long enough for the Alpha to gag Tsukishima and tie him to the floor. He pushed a liquid up Tsukishima’s ass that was mainly made up of the Alphas semen before he shoved a large Toy into Tsukishima’s ass. Tsukishima tried to gasp for air but the gag stopped him. The liquid now filled him up completely. The Alpha then took out the toy as if he wasn’t able to decide what he really wanted to do to Kei and so he grabbed his hips and forcefully shoved his cock in. Tsukishima didn’t stop squirming so the Alpha wrapped his hands tightly around Kei’s neck and stared to squeeze as he pumped. Kei felt how difficult it was to breathe he tried clawing at the Alphas hands as he tried to intake any air at all. The attempts futile as he felt his consciousness fade. In the two days that he was being raped Tsukishima had not cum once. He could only stop himself thanks to Kuroo. The reminder of his Alphas beautiful but goofy smile or sly smirk made the Omega start to cry. He wanted to be in his Alphas arms. He wanted to feel loved and protected again. He didn’t like the constant fear that he felt and the pain. He wanted to go home and cry. He wanted to smell his Alphas scent. He wanted his strong arms wrapped around him. He wanted his Alpha. Nothing else.

Kuroo was looking for Kei, his mid racing with endless possibilities about who could have Kidnapped him but he couldn't think of anyone in particular that was when the news came to mind. It was the rapist. It had to be. Kuroo wanted to call the authorities but the text message that followed had deterred him for a little while "You call the cops and I will hurt him!" was what it read but he had no other choice. He had called the cops a few hours ago and then he heard his phone ding again. Kuroo didn't want to open the message but he needed to know if Kei was alive. At the delayed reading of the message his phone let off another sound and dread spread throughout him when he opened his phone. A picture was loading and the message below caused him to choke on unshed tears.

"You shouldn't have done that, now look at what you made me do?" just as he finished reading the message the picture of Kei was visible. He was lying completely naked on the floor a bruise around his neck which wasn't visible on the other photo, Kei's arms strapped together differently as he lay on his side but what made the tears flow down his cheeks were the angry red bleeding stripes that were displayed on the younger mans back. His breath caught when he noticed that a video was sent to him from the same number. He quickly sent the pictures to the investigator he was now in contact with before plugging in the headphones and ducking into an ally. His hands hovered over the play button before he pressed down bracing for the worst.

"You're gonna love this!" exclaimed the voice eagerly as the masked person looked into the camera the view positioned in a way that it showed Kei's back and only part of the side of his face. He held a whip and a line was already drawn on Tsukki's back, he lifted the whip and then pulled it down sharply on Kei's back a choked pained silenced gasp escaped his lips as his face contorted into pain. The video went on for 30 minutes which Kuroo couldn't stomach to watch as he quickly closed his phone and he stumbled to try and regain his balance. His back hit the wall and he slid down to the ground silent tears and chokes wracked his body as he stared at the black screen. Ding! His phone went off again but it was the detective this time.

"How long ago was this?" questioned the detective,

"Just now!" was Kuroo's reply before he lifted his head and leaned it against the wall

The alpha had left a while back he had said something about Kuroo but Kei was too out of it to hear properly and now he was just lying there lifelessly on the floor. Tears ran down the side of his cheeks as his whole body trembled in pain. The plug in his ass had been taken out and the semen had been pushed out with a clear liquid but he still felt disgusting. He hated how he felt. He hated how he smelled of the Alpha and most of all he hated that the Alpha has done all those things to him. The only one who could do that to Kei was Tetsuro so when it wasn’t Kuroo he would rather end it than do it. The bruise around his neck felt delicate and sore as the Omega caressed it slightly. A chocked sob wracked his body before he stiffened in fear. The door creeped open and Tsukishima held his breath. But instead of the booming footsteps the Omega had gotten used to in the short amount of time he heard a cry, a desperate, pained, hurt, worried cry. One he knew too well. But he felt as if his mind was playing tricks on him again. Kuroo couldn’t possibly be there. He couldn’t be...

“Kei!” The voice cried out as hurried footsteps came closer to him and he tensed up in fear.

“He was probably hallucinating from the hunger and thirst. His mind was under too much stress. He was probably just imagining it. 

But the warm embrace didn’t lie. Kuroo has scooped his mate into his arms and cradled the young boy. Tears streamed down Kuroo’s face as his eyes landed on Kei’s distant ones.

“I’m so sorry!” Cried his Alpha, “I’m so sorry I’m late!” He whispered as he held the Omega tightly in his arms only to have him wince in pain. Kuroo immediately loosened his grip only then smelling the scent of blood oozing from his mates body. He looked him over carefully the second time finding hundreds of whip lashes on the Omegas back and two distinct head wounds. His hand hovered over his lovers cock that had a plug in it and was tightly tied on two ends. Kuroo took the opportunity to take it out gently which caused a cry of pain to make its way out of Kei’s throat. His Alpha shushed him and kissed his bloodied sweaty temple.

“I’m here!” Said his Alpha, “I’m taking you home!” But when Kei looked up at Kuroos face there saw his Alpha. But in truth it was Not his Alpha but the Alpha. A smile was spread across his face,

“Will you call my name now?” Asked the Alpha a wicked smile spread across his cheeks, and with a small smile and blurred vision his mouth opened. In Tsukishima’s eyes he recognized the man in front of him as his mate and not as the face of his assailant. His brothers Ex-mate. "Kenichi!" he said his mind knowing who it was but his conscious thought it was Kuroo.

Newly added!

A smile spread across Ken's face as he lowered his lips to the omega's, they kissed slowly and Kei knew it felt different but not why. He wanted to leave but with his eyes closed and his 'mate's' lips on his he stayed silent. His body was turned suddenly and instead of being picked up and leaving he felt a cock in his ass. Kei's eyes shot open as he looked at the figure which he recognised as Kenichi's he wanted to push off but he felt the sensation of his arm beings snapped a blood curdling scream retching its way out of his throat. However he didn't stop instead he kicked the Alpha square in the face but it didn't do much damage instead Ken grabbed his leg and twisted his ankle earning another scream. The man shoved his cock deeper into Kei's ass before he started beating down on the Omega badly bruising his stomach.

"Your Alpha's probably gonna be here soon so this is our parting gift!" The alpha sneered as he took a knife and stabbed Kei in the stomach before pulling out and leaving.

There Kei lay cold surrounded by darkness as his one good hand tried to keep pressure on the wound. His blurry eyes unable to make out anything. Kuroo stormed in a few minutes too late.


End file.
